Penantian Bunga Clover
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Kelopak pertama, menggugurkan diri. Begitupun yang kedua dan ketiga. Hinamori, kau masih menunggunya? Menunggu pengkhianat itu? A Bleach Vivariation Festival fic! HeadxSubordinate! HitsuHina, slight AiHina.


Tema bulan Juni, HeadxSubordinate. Saia ngambil pair HitsuHina dengan slight AiHina (walau banyak). Alasannya, karena saia rasa penantian Hinamori pada Aizen terlalu besar, padahal tak kunjung terbalas, dan penantian Hitsugaya juga terlalu berharap akan Hinamori ='(. Hitsugaya adalah taichou divisi 10, Momo adalah fukutaichou divisi 5. Itu HeadxSubordinate kan? Maaf kalau belum bisa dikatakan mengheterogen.

.

* * *

^…Penantian Bunga Clover…^

.

Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

.

Alert! Gaje, Aizen x Hina contents, anehh, nista! (?)

.

Viva Heterogen! Go!

.

.

Gadis itu terdiam. Diam tanpa kata. Menggenggam 4 helai kelopak bunga Clover.

"Taichou…"

Sebuah rintihan suara kerinduan, dan kelopak bunga Clover pun, gugur sudah.

"Menyayangiku..."

Diam tak bergeming untuk sesaat, ia merelakan satu kelopak, dengan rintihan batin. Kembali ia berkonsentrasi pada 3 helai di genggamannya, dan dia yakin untuk memilah lagi helaian itu, walau tak yakin dan pasti getir dan perih.

"Taichou…

Perasaan ragu, bergejolak dalam lubuk hatinya. Tak sanggup ia jatuhkan helaian kali ini, namun pada akhirnya, kelopak kedua pun, gugur.

"Mengkhianatiku..."

Ia berucap getir. Getir sekali. Gadis itu membendung dan menahan lelehan air matanya, membendung curahan tangisannya. Kini ia berharap pasrah pada helaian bunga Clover, tepatnya kelopak ketiga yang akan tertumpah jatuh pada tanah.

"Taichou…"

Kali ini lebih serak. Serak dan pedih. Namun sedemikian harusnya, ia pun juga menggugurkan kelopak ketiganya, dengan tangan bergetar dan tetap dengan rintihannya. Kelopak ketiga pun, gugur.

"Menyayangiku..."

Tinggal satu helai lagi. Ya, satu helai lagi. Kali ini sangat perih untuk dilepas. Tangannya bergetar, tak mampu melepas helai terakhir.

"Taichou…"

Gadis itu... tak mampu membendungnya lagi. Deretan giginya bergetar. Tak mampu ia kerahkan tenaga untuk melepas helaian terakhir dalam batang bunga Clover itu.

"Tidak… tak mungkin..."

Tes!

Pada akhirnya, tetesan air mata itu, tumpah.

"Aizen-taichou… mengkhianatiku…"

Walau mengetahui kejelasan realita, gadis itu tetap terpaku. Terpaku perih. Ia menyadari fakta bahwa selamanya, sesuatu yang ia harapkan sudah tak mungkin lagi kembali.

Tes!

Dan ia hanya bisa, menumpahkan lelehan kerinduan air matanya. Terus bergetar di sana.

.

"Hinamori…"

Namun, ada yang peduli padanya. Dialah yang bersembunyi di balik lubuk gadis itu, namun tak kunjung disadari oleh gadis itu.

"Hinamori…"

Ya. Masih ada yang peduli. Lelaki pendek dengan mata turquoise itu, yang tengah menyembunyikan hawa dirinya, memperhatikan gadis yang mematahkan kelopak bunga Clover itu, dan terus menggumamkan nama gadis itu.

"Ini aku, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Shiro-chanmu, dan juga sahabatmu." gumamnya sedih.

Ya. Hitsugaya Toushiro, lelaki itulah yang peduli.

.

"Aizen-taichou…" namun tetap saja ukiran nama lelaki itu tak bisa terhapus dari benaknya, si gadis dengan mata hazel itu.

"Hiks…"

Ia pun menumpahkan air matanya.

Dan memorinya, memaksa memutar kembali rekaman-rekaman peristiwa saat itu.

.

* * *

Flashback~

.

Gadis itu berjalan riang. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang melihatnya sebagai orang yang amat ceria.

Gadis itu masih bisa bersenandung, memejamkan matanya, dan menghirup udara segar, yang belum tentu ia dapat lakukan dengan baik saat ini.

Gadis itu, yang dikenal bernama Hinamori Momo, melangkahkan kakinya yang berderap-derap riuh ke dalam bagian sekolah. Ia pun terhenti dan terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu, namun seseorang yang amat dikenalnya menepuk pundaknya, dan menyapanya ramah.

"Ohayou, Hinamori-kun," ujar lelaki itu, yang dikenal bernama Kira Izuru, teman sekelompok gadis itu.

"Ah, ohayou Kira-kun," balas ceria Hinamori.

"Sedang mencari apa?" tanya Kira bingung.

Hinamori mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hah? Kira-kun lupa ya? Hari ini 'kan hari dimana kita akan masuk Gotei 13. Bukankah hari ini kita berkumpul untuk mengetahui akan masuk battalion yang mana?" jelasnya.

"Ah, iya juga, ya. Kita tinggal menunggu Renji saja." kata Kira tersenyum getir sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ya. Aku harap Abarai-kun tidak terlambat." ujar Hinamori.

"Ohayou minna-san~!" sapa riang orang yang mereka tunggu, Abarai Renji.

"Renji? Baru saja kami bicara soal kau. Tumben, tidak terlambat." sindir Kira.

"Mau meragukan ketepatan waktuku hah?" pekik Renji dengan guratan-guratan di kepalanya.

"He… gomenasai. Ayo, ke papan pengumuman," ajak Kira diikuti anggukan teman-temannya.

Mereka, ketiga bersahabat itu pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, menuju ke tempat dimana takdir mereka diumumkan di sana.

.

**Battalion 5.**

.

**-Izuru Kira.**

**-Abarai Renji.**

**-Hinamori Momo.**

.

3 nama bersahabat terukir jelas di papan itu. Batin mereka pun bersorak girang, mendengar akan bersama kembali dalam satu kelompok battalion.

"Yokatta, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun." ucap Hinamori penuh syukur.

"Kita akan sekelompok lagi," ujar Kira, disertai anggukan kedua orang lainnya.

Semuanya bahagia? Tentunya. Terutama Hinamori yang melonjak-lonjak girang kini. Harapannya terkabul sudah, batinnya. Ia bersenandung lebih keras kini, mengingat akan prestasinya itu.

"Kabarnya battalion 5 diketuai oleh Sousuke Aizen, yang menolong kita waktu itu bukan?" ujar Kira.

"Oh! Aizen yang saat itu menolong kita dan Shuuhei saat pertama kali bertemu hollow itu! Ya, ya, aku ingat," ucap Renji nampak mengerti.

Mendengar sahut-sahutan kedua temannya, Hinamori pun mengembangkan senyum simpul, mengetahui siapa yang akan membimbingnya selama di battalion nanti. Batinnya terus menggumam-gumamkan nama ketua dari battalion tersebut.

"Aizen-taichou," bibirnya tergerak membentuk senyum simpul.

**===0===0===0===

* * *

**

"Mulai hari ini, kalian adalah anggota battalion 5!" ujar ketua dari battalion itu, Sousuke Aizen. "Saya, selaku taichou dari battalion ini, memohon kerja sama dari kalian! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Hai! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Aizen-taichou!" seru seluruh anggota di sana.

"Yosh! Silahkan bubar! Besok pagi sekali, kita akan pertemuan lagi!"

"Hai!"

Semua anggota pun berjalan bubar. Namun seorang anggota baru tertinggal di sana, Hinamori Momo. Ia menunggu saat semuanya sepi, dan melirik senyum ke arah taichou battalion itu. Saat semua berlalu bubar, ia berlari menghampiri Aizen girang, dan tersenyum hangat.

"Konnichiwa, Aizen-taichou," ia tersenyum ramah—pasti selalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada taichou itu.

"Ah, konnichiwa. Kau anggota baru? Kenapa tidak segera bubar?" tanya heran Aizen.

"Aku... karena aku mengagumi Aizen-taichou!" pekiknya girang.

Aizen sempat tersentak, namun ia tersenyum sejenak kemudian. "Wah... aku tersanjung bila dikagumi. Siapa namamu, anggota baru?"

"Aku... Hinamori Momo!"

"Nama yang indah untuk gadis manis sepertimu. Mungkin suatu saat bila aku mencari pengganti Gin, kau boleh jadi fukutaichouku." ujar Aizen.

Mata Momo berbinar-binar saat mendengar pujian untuknya. "Ah... arigatou, Aizen-taichou,"

"Ya, tapi kau harus terus berlatih keras, ya. Sekarang bubarlah dan istirahat. Besok kita akan bertemu lagi di pertemuan." ujar Aizen sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala mungil Momo.

"Y-Yosh!"

Hinamori pun berlalu senang, dan ia tinggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Namun di balik itu, setelah semua sepi, dan hanyalah ada 2 manusia—Aizen dan Gin, kedok licik pun mereka tampakkan, dengan wajah yang terlihat amat licik.

"Hinamori-chan, ya? Menarik bukan, taichou?" gumam yang bermata sipit, yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya, Gin Ichimaru.

"Aku akan memakainya saat kau menjadi taichou battalion 3. Bagaimana, Gin? Ada yang ingin kau pakai?"

"Pria jangkung itu juga tampak menarik, taichou. Izuru Kira, yang sekelompok dengan gadis bercepol itu." Gin tersenyum lebar.

"Angkatan tahun ini banyak yang polos dan dapat dimanfaatkan, ya." Aizen, dengan wajah liciknya melepas kacamatanya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, taichou. Tapi, aku jadi merasa diduakan, taichou." ujar Gin.

"Tenang saja, Gin. Selamanya, bagiku, fukutaichouku hanya kau seorang." ujar Aizen seraya menatap Gin.

"Kehh... aku tersanjung."

===0===0===0===

* * *

.

.

"Benarkah itu...? Aku... terpilih?"

Aizen mengangguk pasti. Melayangkan sebuah senyum simpul. Yang menanggapinya langsung meloncat kegirangan, dan meneriakkan kebahagiaan.

"A-Arigatou! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan dipilih jadi fukutaichoumu!"

Ia terus melonjak, hingga sesaat kemudian, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dan merebahkannya dalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan hangat baginya—namun sesungguhnya, pelukan itu—sesat.

Hinamori merasa hangat. Hangat dalam pelukan sesat itu. Bahkan ia namai sebuah pelukan khas ini—'Aroma Aizen-taichou'.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Hinamori fukutaichou." ucap Aizen.

Tes!

Sebuah air mata.

Hinamori menitikkan air matanya. Sebuah air mata bahagia—terpilih menjadi asisten pribadi Aizen.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Aizen-taichou," ujarnya tetap dalam pelukannya. "Arigatou,"

.

===0===0===

* * *

.

.

"Tidak," kali ini, sebuah suara parau. "Ai—zen-taichou," Hinamori menahan tangisnya. "Anda... masih hidup."

Hinamori terpaku. Sadar bahwa taichou kebanggaannya masih bernafas. Terkejut karena taichounya—yang dianggap telah mati, hidup dan menampakkan wujudnya. Apa ini mimpi? Atau sekedar khayalan? Atau... memang fakta?

Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merapatkan kedua tangannya dalam dadanya. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari kapasitasnya. Mungkin ia bertanya-tanya, 'Kenapa taichou masih hidup?'.

Aizen mendekat. Meringkuh Hinamori dalam sebuah pelukan. Ya. 'Aroma Aizen-taichou'.

Namun Hinamori tak menepisnya. Membiarkan dirinya larut dalam pelukan itu. Ia menangis. Menangis haru dan bahagia. Ia coba pejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi. Ini... bukan mimpi—melainkan fakta.

"Yokatta." ucapnya.

Namun, senyum itu mengembang licik. Tanpa disadari Momo. Tanpa disangka sama sekali. Suara itu mendesis pelan. Dan suara itu—mencekat.

"Kyouka... Suigetsu..."

CRESS!

Sebuah tusukan tajam. Menghunus tubuh lemah gadis mungil tak berdosa. Apalagi, tak ada keraguan sama sekali. Kedok itu telah muncul. Dengan senyum licik di wajahnya.

Oh tidak, Hinamori. Dia akhirnya tahu. Dia telah terkhianati—oleh taichou kebanggaannya, idolanya, teladannya. Namun, ketika ia tahu, apa yang bisa diperbuatnya?—Apalagi dengan tubuh tak berdaya ini.

Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia percaya pada orang seperti itu? Kenapa seorang pengkhianat bisa dijadikannya teladan? Bahkan... kenapa bisa ia tercandu dalam rengkuhan 'Aroma Aizen-taichou'? Oh... benar-benar terjerumus.

"Ti—dak..." pada akhirnya, hanya sepatah kata tak berguna yang bisa ia katakan pada saat terakhirnya bersama Aizen.

Ia rubuh dalam sesaat. Rubuh dalam perasaan bimbang. Ini... tak mungkin 'kan, Aizen-taichou?—Batinnya. Namun ternyata, fakta terungkap begitu kejam dan naas. Saat-saat terakhirnya.

Ia telah rubuh dan tak berkutik.

.

Flashback end~

* * *

.

Masih ia renungkan kejadian naas itu. Ia ingat betapa menyesalnya dirinya. Tak seharusnya ia masih berpangku pada taichounya saat itu. Bahkan hingga kini, ia bingung. Bisa-bisanya ia merelakan kelopak Clover itu—hanya untuk Aizen seorang.

Lagi-lagi, ia menangis. Menjerit parau. Menangisi kebodohannya dan kepolosannya saat itu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Menundukkan kepalanya.

Sebuah suara di balik semak, hanya mendesis pelan. Meratapi kepedihan Hinamori, secara tak langsung. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak tega. Namun, apa dayanya saat ini? Hanya bisa berdiam duduk—atau berdiri terpaku, meratapinya.

Hinamori masih menangis. Dengan menggenggam batang bunga Clover—yang kelopaknya gugur sudah.

Namun, sebuah memori. Ya, ada sebuah memori.

Ada sebuah keajaiban mendadak. Gadis itu pun mengangkat kepalanya. Menengadahkannya ke langit—membukanya lebar-lebar. Ia membuka matanya yang telah bengkak. Langit mendung itu, perlahan cerah.

"Ahh..."

Kenapa bisa dilupakannya? Kenapa ada sebuah luka dalam dirinya? Bukan. Bukan luka Aizen. Ada luka lain—memaksanya mengingat memori yang lain pula.

Rupanya ia sadar. Sadar akan seseorang yang bernasib sama dengannya. Yang juga bernasib terluka. Terluka karena penantian Hinamori yang terlalu besar. Kenapa? Kenapa baru ia sadari? Sebuah memori itu?

.

Flashback~

* * *

.

Sebuah suara derapan keras terdengar. Suara itu berderap-derap, kemudian memaksa menggedor pintu ruangan itu.

BRAK!

Pintu dibukanya paksa. Seseorang dengan rambut putih itu memasuki ruangan terlarang, kian memutar-mutar bola mata turquoisenya. Matanya kian membulat, apalagi setelah menatap Aizen yang hidup. Rasanya... tak percaya.

"Cih! Aizen—" kata-katanya tercekat. Apalagi, setelah melihat sebuah kejadian naas. Seharusnya, ini merupakan pemandangan terlarang yang tak boleh dilihatnya, dimana seorang yang amat disayanginya—rubuh, tak berdaya.

"Kuso!" pekiknya kesal. Ia semakin menjerit parau. Menjerit menatap tubuh kaku Hinamori di hadapannya. Dengan cipratan dan curahan darah segar.

"Hinamori!" giginya bergetak. Memandang tajam orang yang telah agak jauh di hadapannya. Memandang penuh dendam. Memandang tanpa ampun. Bersiap melayangkan permainan pedangnya.

Namun, yang bersangkutan hanya terkekeh tak peduli. Senyumnya seakan-akan menghipnotis. Menghipnotis seorang lagi yang akan terjerumus.

Pertarungan pun tak dapat dihindari. Permainan ajang tebas-tebasan segera dimulai. Pertama-tama dari Hitsugaya, kemudian Aizen, dan terus berlanjut sampai seorang pemenang berdiri gagah di atas tubuh rapuh Hitsugaya.

_Salju putih menyelimuti, perlahan-lahan leleh._

.

Flashback end~

* * *

.

Ah... Hinamori ingat. Ada orang lain peduli padanya. Menantinya dan peduli. Dengan perasaan yang sama, terluka. Ia sabar. Sabar menanti Hinamori. Namun perasaannya, baru disadari gadis itu kini.

Hinamori memutar bola matanya pada genangan sungai kecil. Genangan sungai itu mengalir pelan dan berirama. Tak seperti perasaan hatinya yang kini tergoncang.

"A-aah..."

Ia mulai membuka mulutnya. Terkejut sejenak. Genangan itu menampakkan bayangan. Sebuah bayangan samar dan semu. Ia ragu untuk sesaat. Bayangan itu memancarkan bayangan putih. Putih bagai seseorang yang amat dikenalnya.

"Shi—ro..." gumamnya pelan. Membuat yang mendengarnya di balik semak-semak tersentak kaget. Menolehkan kepalanya memandang Hinamori.

Bayangan itu semakin menebal. Semakin jelas. Menampakkan wajah dengan mata turquoise.

Namun, bayangan itu malah semakin memudar. Memudar menjauh. Semakin hilang dari tatapan hazelnya.

"Aku..." ia berucap getir. Menyadari perasaannya yang goyah. Hitsugaya kian menanti bait-bait ucapannya, meskipun di balik semak itu.

"Gomenee... Shiro-chan."

Kata-kata itu terucap. Membuat Hinamori mengukir senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Lelaki itu menatap Hinamori tersenyum. Ia puas. Memandang Hinamori dapat kembali tersenyum, walau hanya sesaat, dan kecil. Memandang Hinamori yang mulai bersemangat kembali, pasca pengkhianatan taichou kebanggaannya.

Ia berlalu pergi dari semak itu, menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

"Gomenee..."

Sebuah kalimat singkat, namun manis dan bermakna dalam. Keduanya menjauh pergi. Menggumam-gumamkan kalimat pendek itu. Setidaknya sebuah perasaan lega setelah berucap kata maaf. Walau sepertinya, tak ada dosa di antara mereka. Melainkan rasa bersalah, akibat terluka.

"_Gomen... karena aku telah membuatmu terluka dan menanti..."_

.

-Owari-

.

* * *

Total Words : 2.023 dalam Ms. Words. Tidak termasuk cingcong2 saia.

.

Cingcong abal sang author (?) :

Haa... 'Aroma Aizen-taichou'? Saia sampe geli sendiri ngebacanya. ;D

Ya ampuunn? Ini AiHina ato HitsuHina? Aakhh! Dasar author plin plan! Virus HitsuHina sulit disembuhkan nampaknyaaa... =w=

Hwaahh... timelines yang ngaco. Saia sampe ragu untuk mempublish dan mengikutsertakan fic ini... =w=

Okehh... review?


End file.
